The Scout of Artemis
by animeman12
Summary: What is Artemis found a baby boy and decided to see if she could make what she thought was a decent male? I'm pretty sure that no one has ever had this idea so enjoy.
1. The Male Hunter

Hello, it's me and I'm writing this fic to try and get rid of my writer's block, well that and I don't think that anyone has ever tried this before so enjoy. Unfortunatly my Beta bailed so this stroy will be unBeta'd until i find another one so sorry in advance if it sucks.

And thanks to Crossoverpairinglover for helping me put this story into words with his suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other characters that may or may not be mentioned in this fic (and no that is NOT foreshadowing)**

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**God/ Goddess talking through telepathy"**

The Scout of Artemis

Chapter 1: The Male Hunter

"Lady Artemis" Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis the Hunter, asked as Artemis stopped and her eyes glazed over, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know" Artemis said wracking her brain trying to figure out where this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach was coming from, that's when she heard it: the sound of a baby crying.

"Where is that coming from?" Zoe asked voicing what every other Hunter was thinking.

"I don't know, but I shall search for it alone" Artemis said before raising her hand silencing any protests, save one.

"But my Lady, we need to reach a good spot for the celebration of the full moon by tomorrow" Zoe begged, hoping Artemis would see reason.

"I think that can wait three minutes Thalia" Artemis said taking off for the sound. Being a Goddess has its advantages, one of which is the ability to locate objects based on thoughts, movements, and sounds, which is exactly what Artemis did. Using this ability she quickly located the source of the crying: a small baby in a golden cradle by the side of the road that appeared to have been dumped there.

"Now what do we have here?" Artemis asked, her curiosity overcoming her sense of disgust that seemed to come from her very being.

"A baby… _BOY_!" Artemis practically hissed, before realization dawn upon her.

"If this _boy_," she began to herself still hissing the word, but not as much as before, "Were to be raised properly, he could be slightly more decent then the rest of his kind" Artemis finished with a smirk, a plan forming in her divine brain.

* * *

Time skip to two years after The Last Olympian

POV: Artemis

"You called me mistress?" Zackary (or Zak as he's called by Apollo) asked kneeling before me.

"Yes I believe you to be ready to join me and your sisters on our eternal hunt" I said handing a Hunter's bow to Zackary.

"But mistress I am but a twenty year old man, not only am I to old compared to my sisters but the Hunt is for maidens, not I" he objected trying to give me back the bow.

_"Maybe my conditioning worked a little too well?"_ "Please just think about it before you decide, after all being the first male to be a part of my eternal Hunt is a great honor. So just think about it" I responded pushing the bow back to him.

"Of course mistress" he responded slinging the bow over his shoulder for lack of a better place to hold it.

"That is all that I ask. Now could you please stop calling me mistress" I replied rubbing the bridge of my nose _"I've told him this almost a thousand times"_

"But what would you have me call you for your name is too familiar for me to call you it" he asked quietly.

"Zackary, just calling my Lady Artemis is fine"

"Of course mis- Lady Artemis" he responded before standing and returning to the care of my temples here on Olympus.

"Lady Artemis are you sure that letting him join us is a good idea?" Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and most recent lieutenant of Artemis asked from the shadows.

"Thalia when I said that I believed him to be ready to join us I meant it" I responded before turning back to watch Zackary go about his duties as my temple caretaker.

"Of course you meant it, I was just wondering if it was a good idea" Thalia said also watching him.

"He has been through conditioning, Thalia. Nothing save Aphrodite physically shoving the need to have sex down his throat will make him want to"

"I trust your judgment Lady Artemis" Thalia said quickly.

"Good, now you must get ready, we are leaving as soon as the Zackary has decided which shouldn't take long" I responded before turning and walking away.

POV: Zackary

"Hello Apollo what brings you to your sisters temple?" I asked as Apollo walked up.

"Nothing just a rumor" Apollo said smirking.

"A rumor, it wouldn't be another one about me being the child of Lady Artemis would it?" I asked putting my broom down.

"No, nothing of the sort" Apollo assured me which coming from Apollo, wasn't very reassuring.

"Then what's the rumor about?"

"Simple that my beloved sister," I mentally blanched, "has offered you a spot as a Hunter"

"What makes you think that's true?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Zak I can see into your mind I don't think it's true I _KNOW_ its true" Apollo answered with another smirk.

"Lord Apollo is there something wrong with your face, the corner of your mouth seems to be twitching a lot" I shot back barely hiding my sarcasm.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Apollo pouted.

"Sure you do, anyway I need to think" I said before sitting down on one of the steps with my hands on the side of my head.

"Look Zak, just think about it this way," Apollo began, sitting down next to me, "you would be the first man to ever accompany my sister on the hunt, most men would jump at the chance to talk to her like you do without being turned into an animal, let alone joining her on her hunt"

"I know but, cleaning and caring for her temples is all I know, I don't know if I could handle it"

"You don't think you can handle it? You live with ME every time she leaves Olympus, and according to pretty much everyone I'm annoying, though I don't personally see it"

"Yeah you are pretty annoying" I laughed.

"Hey," Apollo snapped, "I'm right here, and I could kill you at any second"

"Apollo first at least I have the guts to say that to your face" I responded

"True" Apollo muttered.

"And second if you did kill me how much trouble would you be in with Lady Artemis?"

"Damn your right," Apollo laughed before getting up, "Just think about what you would miss out on if you chose to say no" He said before walking away.

After that I continued my cleaning. When I was done I found Lady Artemis in her main temple.

"Lady Artemis" I addressed my mistress.

"Zackary have you decided?" Lady Artemis asked after turning to face me.

"Yes, I have" I said still walking up the steps. "What is your decision?" She asked me. _"It's now or never"_ I thought before talking a deep breath to stabilize my heart rate. "I have decided to join you on your eternal hunt"

**End Chapter**

Well that sucked. If you know any way that I can make this fic any better the please tell me.


	2. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

Wow I'm surprised on how many people have read this fic, really so far there has been 154 visitors and 162 hits!

Any way same rules for speech, thought, and telepathy apply.

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

POV: Thalia

"_Am I hearing this right! Did _he_ just agree to become a Hunter?"_ "Lady Artemis, if I may say so, but doesn't every Hunter need repeat the oath of eternal maidenhood?" I asked with a slight smirk dancing on my lips.

"No offense Lieutenant," the Hunter wannabe started with a smirk of his own on his face, "But I don't think that the oath would apply to me"

"He has a point Thalia" Lady Artemis said, obviously blind to boy's incompetence.

"Very well Lady Artemis" I said before returning to the other Hunters.

"So what happened?" one of the Hunters, Phoebe, asked. It was then that I said the three words that would change the Hunters forever. "He's a Hunter"

POV: Artemis

"_Thalia seemed to be acting strange just now, but it's probably shock"_ "Now that you are a Hunter, I just have one thing to ask of you that I have to ask every new Hunter" I said cursing Apollo for making me swear on the River Styx to do this.

"Of course my Lady" Zackary said contently.

"Do you hear by swear on the River Styx," as I said this thunder rumbled in the background, "To never fall for any man"

At this he cocked an eyebrow but said the oath anyway. "Lady Artemis may I ask the reason why you made me swear to that oath?"

"Because Apollo somehow convinced me to, and I think it was because he thought it would be funny" I answered, looking past him at Apollo.

POV: Apollo

"_She's giving new meaning to the phrase if looks could kill. And that's my cue to leave and stay away for a bit"_

POV: Zackary

"_Did I make the right choice in this?"_

"I believe that you have" Artemis said as if reading my… _"Oh yeah forgot Olympians could do that"_

"If you forgot that then maybe you shouldn't be a Hunter" Artemis smirked.

"It's not that Lady Artemis, it just… slipped my mind due to me becoming a Hunter" I said quickly, but respectfully.

"I see, well we'd best get back to the Hunt, I've spent enough time around my dear father and his wife" she said hissing the last few words.

"Of course my Lady"

"_How did I get myself into this mess?"_ I thought as I fired some arrows at the FIVE HELLHOUNDS CHASING ME.

All that I remembered from today was becoming a Hunter, becoming immortal, and getting separated from the rest of the Hunters by a pack of Hellhounds. "Gods I HATE Hellhounds" I muttered shoving an arrow into a Hellhound's eye, causing it to burst into dust.

_"I wonder why monsters turn into dust when they die. Wow I'm being chased by Hellhounds, and I'm asking why monsters turn to dust"_ I thought as I turned and nocked and arrow, only to have a Hellhound snap it like a twig.

"Oh come on, I just got that today!" I yelled kicking the Hellhound in the face. All the oversized dog did was yelp in surprise and jump back a bit.

"Were did I put my dagger?" I asked no one in particular while patting myself down.

"Where the Hades… that's where it is" I said hitting my head with the heel of my palm and reaching down into the side of my boot and pulling out my dagger.

"Now it's time to head back to the Underworld" I laughed as one of the Hellhounds pounced, and was stabbed with a lance, crackling with electricity.

"Oh come on!" I yelled as a girl in Greek armor stabbed another Hellhound.

"What, do you want to die!" She yelled smacking a third Hellhound with the handle of her lance.

"No I want to kill the damn Hellhounds" I said stabbing my dagger into the third Hellhounds eye.

"You're not very bright are you?" she asked jumping back towards me.

"No I'm quite smart"

"Then help me kill this damn Hellhound"

"Fine, but can I at least know your name?" "Clarisse La Rue"

"Zackary" "What?"

"That's my name; Zackary" "Have a last name?"

"Nope" I responded as the Hellhound started circling us.

"Die Hellhound" Clarisse yelled before charging the Hellhound.

"Who the Hades is this girl?" I asked myself as she killed the Hellhound.

"Okay now that that is over with come with me" Clarisse said walking up a hill.

"Sure" I said causing her to stop, turn, and stare. "What, why are you staring at me?"

"You're just going to go with me, without a single protest?" "Yeah why?"

"Because I enjoy it when people protest; cuz then I can make them see it my way" "Sorry" I said with a half smirk on my face.

"Fine just walk" She said cresting the hill. And that's when I spotted the pine tree.

"Oh Gods please don't tell me we're going where I think we're going" I groaned.

"I don't know what place your talking about, but it probably not this place" Clarisse said with a smirk, showing me the exact place that all Hunters dread more than a few hours or more with Apollo.

"You have no idea how wrong you are" I groaned louder.

"Yeah whatever, but I still have to say this," she paused for dramatic effect, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

**End Chapter**

Well that was short, and I still say that it sucked. And again any ideas just tell me.


	3. Complications

Thank you to all of my viewers for making this fic popular!

Sorry for the delayed update, but a power surge fried my internet so… yeah

Again same rules apply when it comes to communication

Complications

POV: Zackary

"What is it with you and groaning?" Clarisse asked narrowing her eyes.

"What is it with you and asking so many questions!" I snapped back. _"Whoa! That was strange, even for me"_

"Hey, can't you see that I'm trying to help you?" she yelled a faint red aura emanating from her skin.

"Help me! HELP ME! How is bringing me to… the SUMMER CAMP OF DEATH helping me!" I screamed making her aura flare to blood red. _"What the Hades am I doing! And what's with that aura! And is that a dragon!"_ I thought as what in fact looked to be a dragon came into view.

"Pellus go away" she roared causing the dragon to slink away glumly.

"Wait do you happen to be a daughter of Ares?" I asked making her turn on me and cock an eyebrow.

"Yeah what of it?" she asked while the aura fade back to almost nonexistence.

"Well I don't think that Lord Ares would bestow" I started before she cut me off. "Bestow? Who the Hades uses bestow anymore?" "As I was saying, and this time I think I'll use more modern wordings, I don't think that Lord Ares would give anyone his blessing unless they were his kids" I finished before turning away from camp and walking down the hill.

"Hey where do you think you're going!" Clarisse yelled grabbing my shoulder and roughly turning me around so all that I could see was her angry face.

"Uhh" I said dumbly before I was roughly shoved towards the biggest building which I assumed would be the Big House. _"What is with this girl… maybe I'll ask Lady Artemis as soon as she saves me from this Hellhole"_

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D I got a new camper" Clarisse yelled as she shoved me into the Big House. (In case anyone wants to know Zackary is about five foot six)

"Well who is this?" Chiron asked when he spotted me.

"Great another one" someone said from the shadows before walking out with his face shoved in a wine magazine.

"Lord Dionysus" I said respectfully. At my voice his head snapped out of the magazine and after dropping said magazine, he just stared at me.

"Mr. D do you know him?" Chiron asked turning to face him leaving only Lord Dionysus paying any attention to me so I did what was probably the smartest thing I ever did: I put one finger over my mouth in a 'please stay quiet about me' sign. After that he snapped out of it

"Oh he's no one important" he said picking up his magazine from where he dropped it.

"Okay, but what I want to know is how did you know about Camp Half-Blood?" Chiron asked after Clarisse filled him in on how she came to find me.

"Please, you don't live to be a twenty year old half-blood without knowing about this place" I said causing Clarisse to just stare at me with her mouth open.

"Ms. La Rue, I believe that you should close your mouth" I said snapping out of her shock.

"Your twenty!" she yelled with a mixture of shock and misbelief, "How in the Hades did you survive that long!"

"I had a good teacher" Was all I said before turning to Chiron who had remain silent throughout the whole explanation.

"So which cabin am I in?" "I don't know. Do you by any chance know who your Olympian parent is?"

"Uhh am I supposed to?" I asked confused.

"Yes every camper is sorted into a cabin by their Olympian parent; tell me have any of these signs appeared above your head?" Chiron asked handing me a sheet with almost all of the symbols of the Olympians. _"Heh, well let's see: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus ,Hermes, Athena hmm no Artemis"_

"Nope not a one" I said handing back the sheet, half because he wanted it back and half because one of the symbols felt strange, but I couldn't put my finger on which one.

"Then you'll go to the Hermes cabin, Clarisse could you bring him there, I have something I wish to discuss with Mr. D" Chiron said before turning back to said God.

"Sure" she said before motioning me to follow her.

"So if you're a twenty year old half-blood why are you so short?" she asked as we began walking towards the groups of cabins.

"How should I know height has to do with genealogy, something that I'm not proficient in" I said causing her to turn and face me.

"I think that I know someone that you might get along with" she said before altering course to a cabin with a snow white great horned owl carved into the wood above the door.

"Welcome to the Athena cabin" she said as a brown haired girl with a clipboard came out.

"Zackary meet Annabeth Chase the counselor of the Athena cabin" Clarisse said taking the clipboard from Annabeth drawing protests form said girl.

"Clarisse, that has important designs on it!" "You don't get it back until you meet Zackary over here" She said jabbing her thumb in my direction.

"New camper?" Annabeth asked. Instead of talking, I simply nodded. "Not very talkative is he?"

"Actually him and I had quite the argument up on the hill" "Hey I was thrown off my course by the Hellhounds, and if I had wanted to come here I would have done so almost twenty years ago!" I yelled my rage growing _"What is it with the kids of Lord Ares that sets me off?"_

"You're twenty!" Annabeth gawked, "Most Half-Bloods don't survive past sixteen let alone twenty!"

"Yes I've been over that with Chiron, Clarisse, and Lord Dionysus" I said as thunder boomed in the distance.

"Be careful about what you say" Annabeth said before I cut her off. "I know that to: names have power"

"Okay then Clarisse why did you think that we would get along?" "Simple he uses big words just like you" she responded with a shrug.

"How exactly does that mean that we'll get along?" I asked while Annabeth was probably thinking the same thing.

"You two are too smart to understand" Clarisse said brushing off any protests and walking away.

"Are all the campers like that?" I whispered to Annabeth when Clarisse was out of hearing range.

"No just the Ares campers," Annabeth said before realizing that Clarisse still had her clipboard.

"Clarisse give me back my clip" she started before said clipboard smacked her in the head.

"So if you've been living on your own for twenty years, then where's your weapons?" she asked picking up the clipboard.

"In hear," I said tapping my boot, "And here" I finished tapping my head. "Okay, but why do I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before… Mt. Olympus that where I saw you, you were talking to Apollo. What were you doing on Olympus?" she asked

"It's complicated" I said avoiding the question. "Well we have all night"

"No I won't tell you, but when you do find out, your whole aspect on the Gods and Goddesses will change that's for sure" I said as I headed to where Clarisse had disappeared to, because she was, after all, supposed to show me to the Hermes cabin.

**End Chapter**

Again if you think you know how I can do better just tell me.


	4. The Oracle of Delphi

Again thanks to everyone for making this fic popular!

The Oracle of Delphi

POV: Zackary

When I woke up there was only one thing going through my mind: why are there people staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked groggily, mainly because of my unfamiliar surroundings, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Why do you talk in your sleep?" one of the smaller campers, a boy of about seven years, asked me.

"How should I know I'm asleep?" I said before throwing on a stupid bright orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt.

"You're still staring at me" I said idly causing an older camper, probably about sixteen, who survived the Titan War, to step forward.

"You are twenty right?" he snapped jabbing his finger at me.

"Yes" I said trying to remember his name.

"And you knew about the Titans right?"

"Yes" _"What was this guy's name…? Mike no… Mark! That's his name… I think"_

"So where the Hades where you when we were defending Mt Olympus!" He yelled trying, and failing, to shove me into the wall.

"Look Mark, that is your name right? Where I was during that time doesn't matter, and even if it did you wouldn't believe me" I laughed sidestepping Mark on my way to the door.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Mark yelled moving to grab my shoulder. In a flash I had grabbed his hand breaking his metacarpals (if you don't know what those are look it up), and then pulling him into an arm lock so his shoulder was dangerously close to being dislocated.

"Look Mark," I said while everyone looked at me with shock, "Whether you want to know or not I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU" I said enunciating the last I words before shoving him back onto his bed and walking to the door.

"Oh and Mark," I said turning as I reached the door, "You might want to take some Ambrosia for that hand of yours" and with that I walked out, though as I left I heard one of the younger campers, probably thirteen or so say "Dude you got powned" after that I walked to the big house getting weird looks from almost every camper.

"Hey Chiron," I called as I walked to the Archery Field, "what am I supposed to do?" at my voice he turned to me, getting an arrow in his butt.

"Keep trying Maria" he called pulling the arrow out and quickly… well you could call it running but I don't think horses run so… yeah let's just call it running, and quickly running out of the way of the oncoming arrows.

"Mark didn't give you your schedule?" he said confused.

"Well let's just say that I kind of, maybe, probably made an enemy in the Hermes cabin" I said with a slight smirk.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually. But I suggest you steer clear of some of the older campers for they might be angry at you for not helping them during the Titan War" Chiron warned, as some of the Apollo campers… okay all of them except one glared at me, while three of them put their bows on their backs, drew their fingers in a line across their neck and walked away.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind, though I did more to help them then they know" I said causing Chiron to cock an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked but I waved him off with a simple "When you find out my origins it'll explain itself" then I grabbed the piece of paper from Chiron's hand and walked towards the Arena.

"So it's about time you got here Mr. Undetermined" Clarisse yelled when I walked in.

"Hey it takes time to break someone's hand and inspire fear in their heart" I called back as I jogged into the semicircle that was facing Clarisse.

"You broke someone's hand?" She asked barely holding in her laugh.

"It's just a Hermes camper, they aren't known for their toughness" I shrugged.

"You got that right" Clarisse laughed before trying to compose herself.

"Okay that aside, this is combat training" Clarisse smiled causing some of the older campers to pale.

"How hard can it be?" I said before getting a sword thrown at me. I just stared at it.

"Why are you staring at it? Chiron is requiring every camper to know how to use a sword, so pick it up!" she practically screamed.

"It's not my size" I said simply.

"What do you mean 'It's not my size'? It's a standard sword; pick it up and SWING IT!"

"Just show me the weapons locker"

"It's more like a weapons shack" one of the campers squeaked before a pissed off Clarisse turned to them. Needless to say they wet themselves.

"Fine boy," _"Wow she sounds like some of the older hunters"_ "This is your trip to the weapons shack" she smiled sadistically

_"What have I unleashed?"_ I thought lamely before she slugged me all the way across the Arena and _INTO_ the weapons shack. Sadly the only thing that was going through my mind was _"Never face a woman scorned"_. Thankfully I missed all of the weapons and various sharp things that inhabited the shack.

"Thank you for flying air La Rue" Clarisse said when she walked up while rubbing her fist.

"Yeah well the flight sucked, so I don't think I'll be flying with your airline anytime soon" I groaned.

"Good you're learning, now pick a sword" she laughed pulling out her spear. Eventually I settled with a simple Hand-and-a-Half sword.

"Now choose a fighter" she said waving her hand at the other campers.

"I choose… you" I said pointing at Clarisse, who smirked.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to point, making all of the present Aphrodite campers cringe.

"Didn't know her… then again didn't know my dad either" I said jumping into action.

"_How stupid am I really?"_ was what was going through my head as Clarisse swatted away my every attack like it was nothing and retaliating with the same thing tenfold.

_"Maybe it's just the fact that I can't harm a virtuous maiden… wait Clarisse is a maiden right?"_ I thought getting hit on my head with the flat of her blade for my thoughts.

"Pay attention!" she barked.

"Okay… wait a second you're holding back aren't you?" I demanded getting hit with the flat of her blade again.

"Shut up and fight" she said before I disarmed her. "I think that I win" I smirked before she slugged me in the jaw… again _"Why does this keep happening to me?"_ I thought before I blacked out.

"Ow" was all I managed to groan when I woke up.

"That we'd lost you for a second there" Chiron said as Clarisse, Annabeth, and a girl that I don't know nodded.

"Uh who is that?" I asked trying to get up only to have Clarisse roughly shove me back down.

"This is our resident Oracle of Delphi: Rachel Dare" Chiron said motioning to the unfamiliar girl.

"I'm getting the feeling you aren't a half-blood" I said again trying to get up only to have Annabeth (this time) gently push me down.

"Yeah" Rachel said quietly.

"You and me are going to have a talk later" Annabeth whispered to me.

"Are you going to keep bothering me about my past until I tell you or will you accept defeat and wait until the Gods decide that it's time for you to know?"

"You'll have to tell me, or it's going to be a long summer"

"Great" I groaned as Rachel started to quiver.

"Uhh is she alright?" I asked making everyone turn to face her. Then her eyes started to glow and she spoke in a different voice then before saying

"I'm am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python heed my words"

**End Chapter**

Soon oh so soon you shall see what me and my huge helpers have cooked up for you the viewers. If you think I can do better just tell me.


	5. The Prophecy

Yay it finally time for the prophecy. Thanks to Tyson131 for helping me come up with it!

The Prophecy

POV: Zackary

"The Boar, The Bow, and The Water must got to the roots,

Through the doors of death where 300 stand,

To make their stand alongside their fellow troops,

Lest the power of the Huntress and her pack be stolen,

And the beast from the stars hunger be gone,

To sate the Queen's wrath forever long"

Then as suddenly as it came the glow in her eyes vanished and Rachel collapsed on the floor. "Uhh was that what I think it was?" I asked getting up, despite Clarisse and Annabeth trying to prevent it.

"Annabeth get the other Head counselors" Chiron said. After Annabeth had left he turned to face me.

"How do you know what a prophecy sounds like?" he asked.

"Well it looks like you're about to find out my past… I wonder what your faces will look like"

"Okay I got all of the Head counselors… what?" Annabeth said as she and ten other kids walked.

"Nothing it's just that you're about to find out about my past," I said simply, "But first I need to know who I'm talking to… I already know Mark, by the way how that hand of yours?" I asked getting a glare from said half-blood.

"Will, Head counselor of the Apollo cabin" one of the kids said.

"Nice to meet you… you know you do look a lot like your dad… please don't start rhyming" I said causing his and Annabeth's eyes to widen with shock.

"Percy Jackson, Head counselor and only member of the Poseidon cabin" the boy closest to Annabeth said.

"Zackary, it's a pleasure to finally meet the Hero of Olympus" I said shaking his hand.

"Nico, Head counselor and only member of the Hades cabin" said the smaller black haired boy next to Percy.

"The Ghost King, well it's a pleasure your majesty" I joked causing him to cock an eyebrow.

"Drew, Head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin" a girl said her voice completely coated with charmspeak.

"Charmspeak won't work on me Miss" I smiled causing her to pout.

"Leo, Head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin" a Latino boy said.

"I've heard of you… you can control fire if I'm not mistaken"

"How does he know all this stuff?" Nico whispered to Annabeth.

"I also have excellent hearing" I smirked.

"Maria, Head counselor of the Demeter cabin" the girl who had shot Chiron in the butt with the arrow smiled.

"Uhh are you going to make me eat cereal like your mom?" I asked dumbly.

"No, I think that your just right" she smiled _"Well okay then… wait what would Lady Artemis say if I fell for a girl. Eh_ _I'll just her when I see her next"_

"Thank you" I responded.

"Pollux (I apologize if I spell Dionysus's son's name wrong), the only son of Dionysus"

"I nice to meet you" I said before we all gathered around the table.

"So what's your past?" Annabeth asked jumping right to the point.

"Don't really know much about it except I grew up on Olympus" at this everyone's jaws fell.

"What!" Annabeth said with a lightly twitching eye.

"You heard me. Oh what else… well there's only one other thing that defines me would be the fact that I'm a Hunter"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we already knew that. How else could you have killed those Hellhounds so easily: you hunt monsters" Annabeth retorted smugly.

"I'm sorry but you misunderstand me. When I said I was a Hunter, I meant that I'm a Hunter of Artemis"

"_Okay let's see: shock check. Disbelief check. Disgust from Maria, eh she probably thinks I'm a girl. Anger from Drew, but she's probably always like that. Will fainted, weird. Leo looks like he's about to faint. Percy and Nico relieved? Maybe because they aren't the only one of a kind person here anymore"_

"That is the biggest load of BS that I have ever heard in my life" Drew practically screamed.

"How so?" I asked smugly.

"Artemis only lets girls be Hunters. That means you're a GIRL" she screeched.

"First: does she always do that," I got a nod from Percy, "And second: no I am without a doubt a boy, or do you want me to prove it?" I said making Leo faint, Drew pretend to throw up and Maria blush. As for the rest of the guys, well they just turned around.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity Annabeth?" I asked as she nodded, her brain officially fried.

"Uhh Percy has this ever happened before?" I asked as Percy just stared at her.

"No, no it has not" he said as Clarisse came in front of her.

"Hey Annabeth WAKE UP!" she said screaming the last two words. At which Annabeth just fell backwards.

"I got nothing" she said before she kicked her in the ribs.

"OW" Annabeth protested getting up.

"Okay now that that is done and over with, don't we need to do something" I asked as Will woke up.

"Argh I had the strangest dream. It was where you said you were a Hunter of Artemis. Freaky right… why aren't you agreeing with me? Oh Gods it wasn't a dream" he said about to faint again.

"Will not the time we need to decipher this prophecy" Percy said grabbing the scruff of Will's shirt and pulling him onto his feet.

"So let's start with the first line" Chiron said putting down the piece of paper with which he had written the prophecy on.

"Well the Water is probably me" Percy said.

"Okay and the Boar is a child of Ares so that would be me" Clarisse said talking for the first time since the news.

"Then I guess the bow would be a child of Apollo so me" Will said before I held up my hand.

"Actually that would be me… hey Chiron do you have a spare Hunter bow I could use?"

"No, they never left them here when they visited" Chiron said sadly.

"Yeah I wonder why" I said moving my head to face Mark.

"Hey Hunter bows a valuable" he retorted.

"Whatever what's next in the line?" Clarisse asked as Percy grabbed the paper.

"Apparently we have to go to 'The Roots' whatever that is" he said as a light bulb went off in my head.

"Greece" I yelled scaring the crap out of almost everyone.

"What was that for!" Clarisse screamed.

"That's where we have to go. After all 'The Roots' just think the roots of Olympus is in Greece on top of Mt Olympus" I said grabbing the paper.

"Okay but how do you get there?" Leo asked just hearing the last few sentences.

"It says it in the next line: Through the Doors of Death. That's how we get to Greece" I said as it dawn on everyone else.

"So you have to go through" Annabeth whispered. "The Underworld" Maria finished with the same volume voice.

"Great we're going to LA again" Percy said, "I wonder if Hades has given Charon a raise yet?"

"No he hasn't" Nico said smiling.

"Okay but what's the rest of the line mean?" Maria asked as Drew got fed up and left.

"The rest of the line says: Where 300 stand. Whatever that means" I said as Clarisse suddenly smiled.

"Clarisse what is it?" Chiron asked being the only one aside from me to notice the smile.

"300, we have to go to the strait of Thermopylae" she said as everyone remembered that 300 Spartans made their last stand there.

"Okay but why would they be standing, they're dead" Maria asked.

"I don't know but we'll find that out when we get there" I said giving the paper to Annabeth.

"The next line says: To make their stand alongside their fellow troops. Does it me they as in the Spartans or they as in us?" she said her brow creasing in thought.

"I don't know but there will be a fight" Nico said as he peeked over her shoulder at the paper.

"Good, I'm in the mood to let of steam" Clarisse said slamming her fist on the table.

"What's the next line?" Clarisse asked grabbing the paper.

"Let's see: Lest the power of the Huntress and her pack be stolen. What does that mean?" she asked as realization dawned on me.

"Zackary where are you going?" Chiron asked as I ran to the door.

"I need to make a call" I said pulling a drachma out of my pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Maria asked as her and everyone else crowded around the mist that I made with a hose.

"Lady Iris please accept my offering" I said flicking the drachma into the mist.

"Show me Thalia Grace" I asked as a voice came from it.

"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please check the name and try again"

"Strange she's always been able to get in contact with everyone" Annabeth said peering into the mist.

"Okay show me Lady Artemis" I said crossing my fingers.

"The person you are trying to reach is also unavailable. Please check the name and try again"

I groaned "Great. Okay then please show me Lord Apollo" this time the image changed to Apollo.

"Zak where the Hades have you been!" Apollo screamed shaking the image and the ground at camp.

"Uhh Camp Half-Blood" I said dumbly.

"What! You've been at Camp Half-Blood while Artemis has been scouring the entire eastern US to find you!" again more shaking ground.

"Hey it's the damn Hellhound's fault. That and Clarisse over there," I said jabbing my finger at her, "almost dragged me here"

"It's true" she laughed.

"Oh, but why are you calling me?"

"Do you know where Lady Artemis is?" I asked as he smiled.

"Oh that's all let me get out my Sister Tracker" he said pulling out his phone.

"You track your sister?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wouldn't be a very good older brother if I didn't know where she was… I'm the worst older brother in existence" he said glumly.

"Don't tell me you can't find her?"

"Yeah"

"Did you have a prophecy earlier today?" I asked just wanting to be sure.

"No" he said confused.

"Great. Well thanks for nothing bye" I said cutting off the water.

"Okay what's the last two lines?" I asked Annabeth who had the paper.

"The last to lines are: and the beast from the stars hunger be gone, to sate the Queen's wrath forever long" she said giving me the paper.

"Well now all we have to do is head to LA and go from there" I said getting a groan from Percy. "I hate the Underworld"

"Hey I practically live there!" Nico yelled

**End Chapter**

Longest chapter yet and thanks again to Tyson131 for pretty much coming up with the prophecy. If you think I can do better just tell me.


	6. Bonds

Please let us have a moment to honor the people who lost their lives in the tragedy of 9/11. Thank you for your kindness in that moment.

Again thank you to Tyson131 for coming up with his brilliant prophecy.

Same rules for communication apply except I'm adding this:

'_Telepathy for anything that isn't a God/Goddess'_

Why I'm adding it shall be revealed in this chapter, so enjoy.

Bonds

POV: Zackary

"So, anyone know exactly how we're going to get there?" I asked as we finished getting ready to leave.

"Don't know, don't care" Clarisse said tightening her grip on her spear.

"What?" I asked as everyone else turned towards me.

"Uhh" Annabeth said pointing above my head.

"Why are you… oh" I said before realizing the only reason why they would be staring there.

"So who is it?" I asked not wanting to look myself.

"Wonderful" Annabeth groaned.

"Its Athena isn't it?" I asked judging by Annabeth's delayed reaction to what the symbol looked like.

"Is it gone yet? I asked looking at Percy who nodded.

"Okay now that that's over with, how are we going to get to LA?" I asked looking at Percy.

"Hey why are you looking at me!" he asked when he noticed.

"You're the only one on the quest who hasn't been of any help" I said.

"I killed Kronos!" he almost screamed.

"While that saved humanity it doesn't help our current situation" I shot back causing him to fall silent.

"He's got you there Sea Boy" Clarisse laughed, obviously enjoying the fact that Percy is losing the conversation.

"Fine, let me think" Percy said before a pitch black pegasus appeared at the window.

"Blackjack I already told you: NO SUGAR CUBES UNTIL AFTER DARK" he said before I cocked an eyebrow.

"He's able to talk to horses and pegasi because Poseidon made them" Annabeth explained.

"Oh… how far can Blackjack fly carrying you?" I asked Percy.

"About to Vegas why?" he said completely ignorant to the plan forming in my mind.

"Is he the fittest pegasus that you have here?" I asked Chiron.

"No" he said deep in thought.

"Percy are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Uhh am I supposed to?" he asked.

"By the Gods you are dense. Annabeth are _you_ thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked turning to Annabeth.

"I think so. Does it have something to do with flying pegasi to Las Vegas?" she asked smirking.

"Ding we have a winner" I joked as realization dawned on Percy.

"Oh, that's what you were thinking. Blackjack you up for it?" he asked the pegasi.

"Well what'd he say?" I asked after about two minutes.

"Chiron how many sugar cubes does camp have?" Percy asked blowing me and my question off.

"About two metric tons, why?" he said much to my disbelief.

"Why do you have that many sugar cubes?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Uhh Zak," Clarisse said, "If you hadn't noticed he's HALF HORSE!" at which my eye twitched.

"Okay but I have one thing to say: no one calls me Zak," I said putting emphasis on the last words, "Well except Apollo but, eh, he's a God can't really stop him from doing that"

"So should I get some pegasi?" Percy asked as Blackjack returned with two other pegasi.

"Wow, Percy you are fast" I said mounting a pegasi with a snow white coat.

"Well are we leaving this century… don't answer that Clarisse" I shot as Clarisse opened her mouth to comment on my choice of words.

"Come on, we need to leave" Percy urged as Maria walked up to my pegasi.

"Yes?" I asked as she got closer.

"I have only one thing to say: if you don't come back I _will_ kill you" she said before walking away.

"Don't worry about me Maria I'll be back soon" and with that we took off.

POV: Percy

"_Is he really that ignorant to women?"_ I thought as we flew over New York.

_'Hey boss I wasn't paying attention so how far do we have to fly?'_ Blackjack asked as he ate his sugar cube.

_'__To Vegas'_ I answered making him laugh… if you could call it a laugh; it was more of a cross between a whiny and a sneeze.

_'That's it, I thought this would be even a little challenging'_ he said as I shook my head.

"What's he saying?" Zackary asked.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" I asked smirking.

"Almost nothing," he agreed, "Now what was he saying?"

"He was saying that he thinks it won't be a challenge for him to fly to Vegas" I said suddenly remembering the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"Maybe we should avoid Vegas" I said making Zackary cock an eyebrow and Clarisse to get mad…er than usual.

"What do you mean avoid Vegas!" she exclaimed, "It's the safest place to stop"

"You remember my first quest?" I asked her.

"Yeah you returned Zeus's Masterbolt why?" she asked still annoyed but curiosity overcame her anger.

"Well when we stopped in Vegas we came across this hotel" I started.

"You mean the Lotus Hotel and Casino?" Zackary asked.

"Yeah when we went inside, it only felt like we had spent about a day there, but we spent a week and Nico he was there for about fifty years" I said.

"Then we avoid casinos and hotels, simple as that" Clarisse said before laying down on her pegasi, and in no time she was asleep.

"You know I think that would be a good idea" Zackary said before laying down as well.

"Sure" I yawned before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

POV: Zackary

My sleep was anything but peaceful. I was plagued with one nightmare after another before it happened. The most vivid dream that I've ever had, it was about two seconds in real life and it was where two Cyclopes were closing in on a large wolf with a silver coat.

"Wolf!" I screamed as I was thrown into consciousness.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as my scream woke him and Clarisse up.

"We need to land" I said as Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Why, we're nowhere near Vegas?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Because two Cyclopes are about to kill the last of an ancient species of wolf" I said pulling my sword from its sheath on my back.

"Sorry but we don't have time for that" Clarisse said laying back down.

"If you won't land then I'm getting off" I said spotting the Cyclopes.

"Uhh you can't we're about fifty feet in the air" Percy said.

"Hello I'm immortal. Only sword, arrow, or poison can kill me" I said before saluting with two fingers and jumping off the pegasi… and landing on one of the Cyclopes. 

_'Zackary'_ Wolf yelled happily before taking the advantage of my surprise to rip the neck off of the other Cyclops.

"Hey Wolf you find out your name yet?" I asked driving my sword into the Cyclops's eye and jumping off.

_'No not yet but I'm getting close I can feel it'_ she said as Percy and Clarisse landed.

"What was that!" Clarisse yelled as she stomped over to me.

"Uhh I wanted to help a friend" I said scared because Percy was backing away.

"It doesn't matter does it because I don't see your friend anywhere!" she screamed grabbing me by my shirt and lifting me off the ground, causing Wolf to growl loudly.

"Shut up you mutt!" Clarisse yelled not looking at Wolf.

"I wouldn't call Wolf a mutt if I were you" I said making Clarisse bring me closer to her face.

"Why not?" she hissed through her teeth barely containing her anger.

"Because she's a Spartan Moon Wolf and the last of her kind" I said as Clarisse dropped me turned and stared at Wolf.

_'This is uncomfortable'_ Wolf said under Clarisse's stare.

"Now where have you been hiding all this time?" Clarisse said with a soft and unusually sweet voice.

_"What the Hades is wrong with her?"_ I thought as Wolf cocked her head.

"Come on let me get you to camp Half-Blood and we can figure out where in my cabin you're sleeping" she said before getting up and walking to her pegasi.

"You guys are on your own now this must be why I came along; to claim the last Spartan Moon Wolf for Lord Ares" she said before mounting her pegasi.

_'What does she expect me to do exactly?' _Wolf asked looking at me.

"I think she wants you to come and live in the Ares cabin, and I think she thinks that you're just going to go with it" I explained before Wolf made a rare sound: light barks that come from the throat that can only be laughter.

"Well I haven't heard that sound in a while. What's the occasion?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Uhh Zackary who is that?" Percy asked after finally getting Blackjack to calm down.

"This is Wolf; my friend hunting partner and bond" I said before Wolf answered my question.

_'The occasion is that the girl thinks that I'm just going to go with it. Even though I'm your bond'_ she laughed for everyone to hear.

"Did I just hear that right?" Clarisse asked very angry.

"Yeah I think you just got told off by a wolf," Percy said laughing, "but I just have one question: what's a bond?"

"To put it simply a bond is an mythical animal, like Wolf or Blackjack, that has bonded with a demigod," I said, "But you should already know this you and Blackjack have bonded" I said getting a stare from Percy.

"We what?" he asked.

"Oh Gods does Chiron teach you anything? No offense to Chiron though" I said slapping my face with my palm, "Okay it's like this: mythical animals tend to bond with demigods to make a strong pair, like native american spirit guides. Just think Hercules and Pegasus" I said causing Percy to speak up.

"But didn't Hercules tame Pegasus with a golden bridle?"

"Well yes but that was just a means of bonding, it usually happens through traumatic stress" I explained, "But sometimes it happens with objects because those objects were created to bond demigod and mythical creature. But sometimes the mythical creatures bond with people such as the Spartan Moon Wolves and the Spartans. Since the Spartans had great prowess in battle the Spartan Moon Wolves decide to aid them. So far that is the only account of that ever happening in history"

"But what's the point of bonds?" Clarisse asked bored.

"It makes the two or more members more powerful when it comes to fighting. Also if gives the demigods some of the creature's powers and rarely its lifespan"

"Wait so I'll live as long as Blackjack?" Percy asked shocked.

"No I said rarely, I however should Lady Artemis decide I'm not fit for the Hunt and strip away my title as a Hunter and my immortality I would still live as long as Wolf lives, which is forever" I said much to Percy's relief.

"So do you get the basics of bonds?" I asked Percy as I looked up to stare at the full moon.

"Yeah, but I think we should hit the hay, we have a long journey tomorrow" Percy said laying down with Blackjack.

"Whatever" Clarisse said leaning against her pegasi.

"It's good to have you back Wolf" I said as she curled around me.

_'And it's good to be back'_ she said before dozing off.

**End Chapter**

Anyone know what would be a good name for Wolf? If you think I can do better just tell me.


	7. The Rockies

Again thank you to Tyson131. This time for not helping me come up with what Wolf's name will be, but practically telling me what it will be, seriously this guy is a genius. But you'll have to wait till the end of the story to find out. Though I don't know how far away the end will be but I do know that it will be at least four chapters away at the minimum.

Same rules for communication apply.

The Rockies

POV: Zackary

"So how'd ya sleep?" I asked trying out my 'modern' talk, while stocking the fire that I would be using to cook my kills.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus" Clarisse grumbled grabbing a raw rabbit and ripping a chink out of it probably not tasting it at all.

"Uhh Clarisse you do know that's raw right" I said making Percy cock an eyebrow.

"What, you don't want a rabbit?" I asked putting two on the fire.

"No I'm just wondering why you didn't mention that its rabbit" he commented throwing a few sugar cubes in the general direction of the pegasi.

"I figured that you've eaten a lot rabbits in your eighteen of being a half-blood" I shrugged.

"Can't say I've ever had rabbit" Percy commented grabbing a rabbit kebob.

"How could you never had rabbit?" I asked shocked, "What'd you eat on quests?" Percy shrugged

"Most of the time was spent in the Lotus, but other than that… uhh Lord Ares was generous enough to spend his precious time to but us a some cheeseburgers" he finished directing the last part of the sentence to the sky, while thunder rumbled in the distance.

"And for my second one… hamster food" he said matter-of-factly.

"Hamster food?" I cocked an eyebrow as Clarisse nearly choked on the rabbit leg she was eating.

"What's so funny?" I asked my curiosity overcoming my feeling that I didn't want to know the answer.

"He encountered the witch Circe and got turned into a hamster" she coughed out holding her sides.

"Please tell me you killed her" I said hoping that I'm wrong in my assumption.

"No, why?" Percy asked.

"Because she's been siphoning power from Lady Artemis for years" I said getting blank stares from Percy and Clarisse.

"Okay look she used to be a Hunter a few thousand years ago, Lady Artemis's lieutenant if I'm not mistaken, but she decided that men shouldn't exist. So she stole some of Lady Artemis's power by taking a Moon Arrow, and disappeared. Now since she was technically still a Hunter she's immortal, and the only way she could have turned anyone into a hamster was by using the Moon Arrow she stole" I explained.

"But that doesn't explain how the arrow hasn't run out of power yet or how she's still alive" Clarisse said throwing her rabbit bone into the fire.

"Since she disappeared Lady Artemis can't remove her Hunter status, but she did remove her lieutenant status" I began before Percy cut me off

"But Zoe Nightshade was her lieutenant, since the time of Hercules" at which I mentally groaned. _'How are these people so… for lack of a better word: stupid?'_ I asked Wolf.

_'You forget they didn't live on Olympus their entire lives'_ she reasoned.

"Okay look, you don't become a Hunter then bam," I snapped my fingers, "You're the Hunter lieutenant. It's like in the armed forces; you have to rise through the ranks first. So when Zoe joined Circe was the Hunter lieutenant. As to how the arrow hasn't run out of power yet: Circe used dark magic to put a spell on it so that every full moon it can absorb Lady Artemis's power" I said taking a bite of my blackened rabbit, "So that's why you should have put her out of Lady Artemis's misery when you had the chance"

"Enough history, we need to get going" Clarisse said irritated.

"Sure but I think I'll walk from here" I said giving Wolf the last few pieces of raw rabbit.

"If you want to fall behind and waste time, be my guest" Clarisse responded mounting her pegasi.

"You sure you want to do that?" Percy asked mounting Blackjack.

"Don't worry about me," I smirk slinging my pack over my shoulder, "I won't fall behind"

POV: Percy

"_Sweet Hades he can run!"_ I thought as I watched Zackary charge along keeping up with Blackjack and Wolf.

_'I don't think that's as fast as he can go boss'_ Blackjack commented. _'_

_Blackjack how many times do I have to say this: don't read my mind. But that aside, what do you mean you don't think that's as fast as he can go?'_ I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

_'He's holding back that much I can say'_ Blackjack said sparking a question.

_'How can you tell?'_ I asked _really_ not wanting to know the answer.

_'He's like a foal: clumsy and easy to read'_ he responded making my wonder if he was joking or not.

_'Uh boss I hate to ruin your… train of thought, but we have a problem'_ Blackjack said after a few minutes.

_'What's wrong?'_ I asked. _'I smell ozone'_ he replied. _'_

_Of course you smell ozone we're _FIVE STORIES HIGH!_'_ I almost yelled. Before Blackjack could explain what he meant Zackary's voice came out of nowhere

"Hey Percy, Clarisse land there's a storm close by and you don't want to cross the Rockies when there's a storm going on"

"What the Hades!" I screamed

"Percy I put a walkie-talkie in your saddlebag so just land" he said sounding impatient.

"Sure" I said through the walkie-talkie after I found it, "You heard the man Blackjack" I said as Blackjack followed the other pegasi to the bass of the mountains.

"I can't believe we're already at the Rockies" I whistled looking up at their looming peaks as the dark thunderclouds began to drop their loads on us.

"Any reason why we're not crossing those right now?" Clarisse demanded gesturing vaguely at the mountains.

"Rule one of pegasi riding: never fly in a storm," Zackary said unloading our packs and putting their contents with our sleeping bags at base of the overhang that we're under, "Also with almost all mountains when it rains it rains hard, causing landslides and a hell of a lot of other natural disasters prone to mountains"

"Now get to bed it's going to be a long night"

POV: Zackary

"_It's been about three hours where's the sandman"_ I thought grumpily lounging on Wolf's soft fur.

_'Don't worry, I'm sure he get hear eventually'_ Wolf said barely hiding her laughs.

_'Oh now you get a sense of humor'_ I grumbled.

_'I don't laugh at your jokes, as few and far between as they are, because you got your sense of humor from Apollo'_ she replied with what can only be described as… a weird wolf smile on her muzzle.

_'__I got Apollo's sense of humor… shit'_ I swore as two dark shapes invaded my peripheral vision.

"Crap" was all I said before the club came down on my face.

**End Chapter**

Yes got it updated a day earlier than expected.


	8. Invisible Children

this is not a chapter in this story. I'm putting this up because i feel that the world should know what Joseph Kony is doing. please read this, if not because I ask then because of the children he has killed and stolen from their homes.

Invisible Children

For those of you reading this who happen to be parents what would you do if a madman made children kill and steal other children… your children. For those who have younger siblings how would you react if they were forced to kill their friends and families because of that same madman? This is happening right now in Congo and its neighboring countries. A madman by the name of Joseph Kony is abducting children ages 8-12 (maybe even younger) and making them into child soldiers, who make up almost 95% of his rebel army. He makes them kill their families, their friends, and their fellow villagers. But all this can be stopped, but only if you, the readers, donate money to the Invisible Children organization, an organization committed to saving these child soldiers. Please donate as much money as you feel is necessary, and even if you don't donate money please tell others about what's happening in Congo, and what happened in northern Uganda before it. All I'm asking is for you to help stop this global threat before it becomes your children, and your siblings that are being abducted and turned into slaves of this madman. The worst part is that this _man_ kills anyone that runs and makes their siblings watch them die. So please stop this atrocity by donating money to the Invisible Children organization. Thank you.


	9. AN

i apolgize (probably spelled wrong) for the wait but my computer's busted and i can't type anything. i don't have a zipdrive and right now i'm on a public terminal so, can't write anything either. it should be fixed or i get a new thing to type on (tablet, laptop, zipdrive, ect) by at least march or april maybe sooner. i only just need something to type on because i already have the next chapter written down. again sorry.


	10. AN 2

I'm back and Happy Holidays. got my computer fixed for the inflated price of $235 (never going to recommend that guy to anyone) so expect more chapters!


	11. Ideas anyone?

Hello anyone that might be reading this, the next chapter is in the making, but before I add it I must know: where should Percy, Clarisse, and Zackary end up after they get out of the Rocky Mountains. should they go to Vegas, straight to the portal to the Underworld, or anywhere else? I think that YOU the reader should decide... so if you have any ideas tell me in a review, PM, letter, E-mail, smoke signal I don't care. by the way I'm going to be setting up a Gmail acount specifically for my Fanfic profile so you can send me an E-mail on that (it will be posted on my profile)


	12. Escape part 1

I have three things to say: 1) the reason that I haven't updated is because I wasn't satisfied by this chapter so I wrote and rewrote it several times. 2) if you leave an anonymous review leave a name so I can respond. And 3) if you do review please refrain from swearing even if most of the word is asterisks.

Escape

POV: Zackary

"Anyone get the number on the truck that hit me?" I asked waking up in a net… wait a net?

"Wasn't a truck" Clarisse said looking at my knife.

"Okay then," I said as Clarisse tossed the knife to me, "I can see they took our weapons, so why didn't take my knife?"

"Three possible reasons; 1) they're arrogant, 2) they're really stupid, or 3) they didn't notice it. Personally I hope they're stupid, but more likely they didn't notice it" Clarisse stated pushing Percy's unconscious form aside.

"You want to wake him up or should I?" I asking jerking my thumb at his sleeping form.

"Sure" she said as my knife slipped off the net and dug into my thumb.

"Damn" I muttered sticking my thumb in my mouth. "Are you sucking your thumb?" Clarisse asked finishing turning Percy over.

"Disinfecting the wound" I mumbled seeing as I had my thumb in my mouth.

"You do realize that doesn't work right?" she asked quizzically. "Details" I said finishing the small hole I made with my knife.

"Time to wake up Percy" Clarisse said before punching him in the face. "Five more minutes" Percy mumbled completely unaffected.

"His curse residue is acting up again" Clarisse said rubbing her hand.

"Curse residue?" I asked confused. "Yeah curse residue, if a curse is lifted improperly it leaves behind a residue, like what happened to Tantalus when he took Chiron's place as camp director about five years back; his curse of not being able to eat or drink was lifted improperly so the entire time he was at camp the food and drink skirted away from him. Funny thing is that it wore off completely right before he was sent back to his pool" Clarisse said amused punching Percy in the face again.

"OW!" Percy yelped as he shot awake. "About time you got up" I said making the hole larger and jumping down.

"Come on we don't have all day" I said as Clarisse landed.

"Actually we do we have until the moon gets dimmer before we have to move any faster" she pointed out.

"And we don't know how long it'll take before the moon gets dimmer, so we've got to move faster" I said slapping her… which probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had. In retaliation she tried to punch me I caught it with the hand I cut, reopening the wound my saliva closed, she punched with the other hand I caught it with the other hand. The next stupid thing I did was mock her

"You really think I'm going to let you hit me again do you?" it was after that that she… uh kicked me… below the belt.

"You really shouldn't have insulted her fighting ability" Percy said landing. "Got it" I squeaked about an octave higher.

"Get up your fine" Clarisse said pulling me onto my feet. "Easy for you to say" I groaned taking a small swig of Nectar.

"Much better" I said picking my knife up from where I had dropped it.

"You sure that you should waste it like that?" Percy asked. "You let her kick you there and see if you want some" I retorted.

"I'd rather not" Percy replied nervously.

"I thought so" I said before walking away.

"Do you know where your going?" Percy asked. "Nope"

"Then why are you going that way?"

"Call it a hunch... either that or Hunter's intuition I really don't care" I replied.

"Aren't all Hunters aside from him girls?" Percy asked Clarisse, "Yeah why" she replied as they followed me.

"Doesn't that make Hunter's intuition 'woman's intuition'?" he asked, getting a suppressed laugh out of Clarisse.

"You do realize that I heard that right?" I yelled back.

"And you do realize that I don't care right?" Clarisse shot back. "Just making sure" I mumbled shoving my free hand in my pocket.

"Might as well go with him, he does have the only weapon" Clarisse said before following. Percy just shrugged falling in step behind her.

"Well that's unexpected" I said standing in front of a door... in the middle of a mountain.

"Any idea what's in it" Percy asked. "I think you mean any idea what _might_ be in it" I replied before Clarisse opened the door.

"Weapons, that's what's in it" She said walking in and grabbing her electric spear.

"My sword isn't here" I mumbled noticing Riptide in a metal cage. "Hey Percy, found out why Riptide didn't return to your pocket" I called making him jog over.

"What is that?" He asked noticing the runes on the cage.

"Its a cage Percy" Clarisse said sarcastically.

"I know that; I meant the things on the cage" Percy said as shaking his head.

"The runes are magic, probably crafted by a child of Hecate, apparently made to prevent special powers from activating, like Riptide returning to your pocket or Artemis summoning her bow" I said reaching in and removing said sword which transformed into a pen as I handed it back to Percy, causing the cage to shrink, so i picked it up and pocketed it.

"So now that we have our weapons, let's find out who exactly our gracious hosts are" I said looking around, noticing something that caught my eye.

"Now what do we have here?" I asked wading through rotting spear shafts and rusted swords, before reaching a newer looking section.

"Hey guys I think you might want to see this" I yelled staring. "What's wrong?" Clarisse asked being the first to get over to where I was.

"That's what's wrong" I said pointing. "Oh Gods" she whispered. "What... the hell?" Percy asked seeing what we were looking at: a pile of bodies all of them sharing one thing in common. They were all demigods.

And the plot thickens. Sorry about the delayed update, but as I said at the top I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times, though I still don't have it quite where I would like it to be but I guess that's life for you. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Rage: Escape part 2

I'm back, though I have the feeling that some of the Gods of Fanfiction kind of don't like me... couldn't imagine why, but I digress. Anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy!

Rage

POV: Zackary

"Well judging from the look of these, they've been dead for at least two years, at the minimum at the maximum about five hundred" I said while Percy stared before whispering

"I haven't seen so many dead demigods since Cronus (I got that spelling from the Odyssey) invaded New York"

"Guys more runes" Clarisse said pointing to the wall. The runes she was talking about went from wall to wall being connected by two large runes, one on the floor and one on the ceiling.

"What the Hell?" I asked unconsciously switching to how I heard modern twenty year-old's talk, before crossing the rune circle and walking over to one of the bodies. Turning it over I unfortunately saw what I thought it was and threw up on the wall.

"I thought you went through conditioning!" Clarisse yelled chuckling a bit.

"That was for being turned into a decent male, not this" I yelled back saying the last part quieter.

"_Decent_?" Percy asked confused. "Mistre- Lady Artemis's idea of the ideal male; strong and able to hold his own, able to see things in more ways than his own, intelligent and able to follow orders to the letter... among other things. From what I know I'm the only one to succeed and for that I am eternally grateful to Lady Artemis, which is why I pledged my undying allegiance to her. But that's beside the point; you need to see this" I finished carefully picking up the body and bringing it to the edge of the runes.

"How?" Clarisse asked staring at the dead body, which had several chunks bitten out of it.

"I'm tempted to say 'zombies' but I don't think your in the mood" Percy said his eyes flicking to me. "Good you're showing that you're more than just brawn" I said thinking what could have down this. Then it dawned on me. "Laestrygonians" I muttered my hand reaching to my bow out of habit.

"Laestrygonians?" Percy asked confused while Clarisse's eyes widened.

"I take back what I said earlier about you being more than just brawn" I snapped at Percy. _"How could he not know what a Laestrygonian is?"_ I thought annoyed. _"He wasn't raised the way you were; until he was twelve, he was a semi-normal mortal with dyslexia and ADHD"_

_"Wolf?"_ _"Yes young one?"_ _"When'd you wake up?" "I've been awake all along just in too much pain from having your face smashed into my now broken ribs, to contact you"_ She answered curtly.

_"I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention"_ I responded saddened that my incompetence had gotten my Bond injured, while Clarisse explained to Percy what a Lygstrian is. _"It wasn't just your mistake; some of the fault falls onto me for not noticing them before it was to late"_ Wolf said trying to make me feel better I guessed.

_"No Wolf don't blame yourself, that's my job; I am the male after all"_ I responded smiling internally a little. _"Zackary"_ she said a little saddened, _"I thought we were past that. Just because you were born a man doesn't make you responsible for everything that goes wrong"_

_"I know but as one of the strongest of our group it's my fault, and I could never blame you"_ I responded noticing that one of the demigod's hands were missing.

"What happened to his hand?" I asked getting the attention of the other two members of the quest. "Nothing why?" Percy said indicating the hand on my side of the body.

"Not that hand, the hand that isn't there!" I almost yelled exasperated throwing my hands in the air before bringing them down at the stub that used to be a hand.

"Oh... I think it disintegrated" Percy said after a good minute. "Thank you captain obvious, we can see that" Clarisse said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I would question how someone who's survived as long as you have can be so stupid, but then I remember that Poseidon isn't the most intelligent... fish in the sea" I said grabbing the dead man's other arm ripping it off and chucking it at the weapons.

"Why'd you-" Clarisse asked before it turned to dust and scattered. "Oh" she finished. "So the runes keep these bodies fresh... sick" I said before shoving the rest of the body across the runes.

"Was there any point?" Percy asked leaving the question hanging. "Call it the best burial I can give at the time. Nobody, not even our greatest enemies, deserve this fate" I said moving more bodies across the rune circle.

"Couldn't you just remove the runes?" Clarisse asked with her left brow raised. "No, see the circle of runes on the ceiling?" I pointed to the ceiling, "Those are the runes of protection. Probably had a dau- child of Hecate draw them promising that they'd let them go free" I said sadly

_"Zackary!"_ Wolf's voice pierce through my mind, _"What?"_ I asked still shoving bodies _"I smell fear... and lust!"_ she cried almost whimpering. _"What?"_ I almost yelled my eyes widening, before I grabbed my weapons and left the room as quickly as I could Percy yelling behind me.

POV: Percy

"Hey Zackary where're you going?" I yelled confused. "Zackary? ZAK?" I yelled as he turned a corner and disappeared.

"Where?-" I started before Clarisse rushed past me "Come on, if what I know of Artemis is true there's only about three things that could get someone who grew up with her and her Hunters that mad; 1. a man abusing a woman. 2. Perverts. And 3. rape" she said as I caught up to her. "Which one do you think it is?" I asked fearing the answer a little.

"I wish it was number 2, but chances are its 3" She answered solemnly.

"Great who knows what a pissed Hunter will do, let alone one that goes against the very fabric of the universe itself" I said cringing. "Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" she asked as we reached a fork.

Choosing right we began running before I said "Artemis is a sexist who believes men are the reason for all strife that ever happened. As much as I hate to admit it... she's mostly right. Anyway she'll find a reason to blame a man for everything, mostly Apollo. She's given that ideology-"

"Ideology... since when did you talk like that?" Clarisse asked laughing "I think Annabeth's starting to rub off on me. Back to the point she force her Hunters to adopt her beliefs, and its those beliefs that make Artemis and her Hunters, Artemis and her Hunters. When she allowed Zackary to join she shook the very foundation of how things work" I finished.

"That was... in depth" Clarisse commented. "Like I said Annabeth is rubbing off on me" I said dryly.

"There he is" Clarisse said as we began to slow.

"I'm done with her so you can have her" a voice said and there was the sound of a body hitting the floor.

POV: Zackary

I had just arrived when I saw it. A man, around 25 years old, white, around 5' 7 1/2, and a dead naked woman. "Its about time you showed up; I was tired of waiting" he said indicating the dead woman, who I now saw was a girl of about 16.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded drawing my sword. "Nothing, my lady told me to find a way to draw you here to test you. So I decided that I would use your own forced feelings against you, all it took was killing all the Laestrygonians and _taking_ this young girl here" he said smirking.

"Who are you?" I yelled glaring my anger rising. "Me? No one, just a champion of a mother who decided to see if you were the person who could fix her bastard child's unhealthy habits" he responded grabbing the girl's hair when Percy and Clarisse caught up.

"I'm done with her so you can have her" he said throwing her body in front of me.

"You didn't answer my question: WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled as Percy and Clarisse came into his view.

"If you want to know my name you could have just asked" he smirked making me even more angry, "My name is Martin Christopher, but you can call me your polar opposite" Martin smirked as my anger turned into complete and total rage. "What's happening?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the energy that Artemis creates her bow and arrows out of is coming out of him" Percy said sounding oddly intelligent. "Perfect" I said noticing that what he said was true. "Makes it easier to kill him with"

hope you enjoyed.


	14. Escape Final

I am back with another chapter enjoy!

Escape final

POV: Zackary

"Martin" I said smirking, "You know the saying: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" at this he scoffed "Completely false, women are to weak to do much of anything, let alone create and use fury" (AN: any and all views that Martin has are not reflected by me... just thought I'd say that in case anyone got that idea)

"If that's what you think then I shall prove you wrong" I answered my rage growing, "For you have scorned one of the most powerful women in existence, but seeing as you are to insignificant to be worth the trip to kill you in the most brutal way possible, you shall fight her most loyal servant; and you SHALL DIE FOR YOUR BLASPHEMY!" I screamed charging. In the blink of an eye I was behind him and cutting off his left arm, however instead of cringing or screaming in pain he laughed and shoved his bleeding stub that used to be his arm into my face. Coughing and blinded I backed up trying to remove the blood from my eyes and throat.

"You think speed will defeat me?" He laugh picking up his arm and placing it back onto his shoulder. "Besides it doesn't matter how many times you remove my limbs, the 'fury' of the bitch you call a master can't kill me, and if your so weak that you can't harm he then you've only proven the point I've been telling my 'master'" he spat with venom dripping from his voice when he said master "For years; that women are good for two things: breeding and dieing!" He then laughed as if he had gone insane and accepted and reveled in it.

Then he removed his right arm from his left and drew his sword, with his left hand. Holding it in a reverse grip he smiled maniacally before walking slowly towards me. Still partially blinded by the blood I removed my left hand from my swords' hilt and held it out due to instinct. In a flash of light that burned the remaining blood from my face a bow appeared.

"That's useful" I smirked before aiming it at Martin. With my right hand I made the motion of nocking an arrow and a beam of light with no shape appeared. "It's not an arrow but it'll do" and with that I released and it flew at Martin hitting him in the chest, piercing his heart. He dropped without a word.

"That's the best he had?" I asked letting go of the bow making it disappear, though the aura of silver light didn't. "Let's find Wolf and leave" I said turning to Percy and Clarisse.

"Zak" Percy said pointing behind me. "What did I tell you about calling me tha-" I said before pain blossomed in my gut, barely missing my left liver and stomach. "Gah" I gasped coughing up blood, though why I couldn't figure out, my vision blurring and the aura of silver growing brighter.

"If this is the best Artemis's Scout has then perhaps she does deserve to die... after I give her a little 'gift'" Martin said leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Before that I'll make her my bitch. Hehe I guess that would make you the bitch of my bitch" he then twisted the blade and pushed it through my body to the hilt. "You basta- ARGH!" I started before he cut through my left liver then brought the blade down through my stomach. "Now... not bad" He said looking a Clarisse after removing the blade from my body.

POV: Percy

_'Gods'_ I thought watching this... slaughter is the only way I can describe it. At first it looked like Zak would win after he cut off Martin's left arm, but then he laughs it off and reattaches it, just by putting it back into place. Not only that but he then has a beam of light pierce his heart, then gets up and runs Zak through. Now he's looking at Clarisse as if he's going to rape her, then kill just for the fun of it. _'though from what he's said so far I wouldn't put it past him'_ I thought drawing Riptide. "I'm sorry but I can't let you interfere with our quest" I said holding Riptide in a two hand grip. "How don't you know that your supposed to die here? Or that I'm _not_ supposed to 'have my way' with the woman with you?" He asked his eyes picking apart Clarisse's body as if she were a piece of meat.

POV: Clarisse

ever since this... bastard got here I haven't been able to move. I don't know why, but there's an air about him that isn't letting me move. That is until I saw him eating me with his eyes. "You son of a" I yelled drawing my spear and charging. "Oh a feisty one, all the more fin to break" he said as my spear impaled him.

"Well that's shocking" He laughed breaking my spear. "No what's shocking" A voice said from behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder "Oh your still alive?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Is you damn stubbornness!" Zak roared his aura of silver burning even brighter.

"You know you're continual stupidity is really ruining my mood" the... _thing_ with half my spear in his gut said before turning back to me. "I'll be back for you latter" he said grabbing my chin raising my face up. "Die already!" Zackary yelled decapitating him.

POV: Zackary

"Die already" I yelled my sword cutting off his head. _'nothing except the gods can survive without a head'_ I grinned before my eyes widened. "What did I tell you about you ruining my mood" the bodiless head said as the body picked it up and reattached it like it did with its left arm, then it pulled Clarisse's spear from its gut.

"What the Gods are you?" I demanded. "I already told you" _It_ replied smirking, "I'm your polar opposite" it pulled out its sword before frowning. "Consider yourself lucky that my 'master' has forbidden me from killing any of you" with that it held its right hand out to its side after picking its cloak up.

"Next time we meet" it smirked, "Rules be damned you will die. Now if you excuse me I have a brothel owner to make rich and some police to piss off" from its right hand a portal of gray swirling light appeared and it walked through, the portal closing after. "Lets get out of here" I said the aura of silver fading into nothing, before turning to the cave and whistling. And group of Artemis's wolves, along with Wolf, appeared.

"Can you lead me out of here please?" I asked. Instead of answering they walked back into the cave system. After about twenty minutes of twists and turns we reached an exit. "Thanks" I said pulling out some small cuts of meat and giving them to the wolves. With that they left. "Hey Wolf smell that?" I asked sniffing the air. _"Salt water"_ she responded "Yeah, we should be about twenty or so miles from Salt Lake City, Utah" I said pointing in its general direction. "And seeing as none of the others stayed I suggest we start walking"

That was one of the hardest to write chapters I have ever written. Though I am sorry because of its shortness and if its porrly written.


	15. The Maxwells

Okay just gonna say this: If you decide to leave a review, be it a compliment or a flame, please tell me why its good or horrible so I can improve and make this more enjoyable. Other than that... sorry for the delay and enjoy!

The Maxwells

POV: Zackary

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked... for the hundredth time. Seriously I think that I'm starting to develop an eye twitch due to how annoying he's being. "For the hundredth time, NO!" I roared. "You don't have to yell" Percy said taken aback to which I answered "If you stopped asking, I wouldn't be yelling" "If you would tell us where we're going then I wouldn't be asking if we're there yet, because I would know!" Percy yelled back. "Did I not say that we were about twenty miles from Salt Lake City?" I asked exasperated. "Yes" Percy replied hesitantly. I started clapping "So you can use that brain of yours, I'm genuinely surprised" he glared "Maybe if you use it more you'd know where we're going" I continued walking. "So... Salt Lake City?" he asked slowly "Ding, we have a winner, your prize is... shutting up" I said as if on a game show, then deadpanning.

"How about you both shut up before I smash your skulls in?!" Clarisse yelled her blessing of Ares flaring up. "Yes ma'am" I said instinctively snapping to attention, Percy just nodded. "I could get used to that" Clarisse said walking past me and patting my head, much to my chagrin. "Can we please just get to Salt Lake City? We need supplies" I said irately walking on. "With what money? We lost almost everything in that cave?" Percy asked just as irritated. "I know people who live there, so do most demigods who don't live near Camp Half-Blood, and they fight better than most demigods" "Wait so they aren't demigods?" Clarisse asked obvisouly confused.

"No, but they provide an essential service to demigods in the area" "What?" Percy and Clarisse asked at the same time. "They follow Olympus and exchange drachma for mortal money and vice versa" "The how do they not run out of drachma?" Clarisse asked with a raised eyebrow "Truthfully I don't know, what I _do_ know is that they owe me several favors, and to get us to San Fransisco I'm calling one in"

_The next day_

When we finally reached Salt Lake City we were... exaughsted to put it lightly, considering we had walked for the entire night and who knows how many miles altogether. "So.. where do they live?" Percy asked panting. "We'll get there soon enough" I responded before leading them on an extensive and confusing route before stopping in front of a small pawn shop by the name of Templo Fortunae*. "Templo... Fortunae?" Percy asked stmubling with the latin name. "Don't ask" I said abruptly before walking in.

POV: Percy

Raising my eyebrow at the immidiate answer Clarisse and I walked into the shop to see Zak talking to a young woman at the counter. "I'm looking for some old coins" he said handing a piece of paper with the letters SPQR on it which was strange. "I'll need to talk to my boss about this" she said turning to go into the office at the back of the pawn shop. "Tell them Zackary's here" Zak said just as the door to the office closed. "What was that paper?" I asked confused. "What paper?" Zak asked innocently blinking a bit. "The paper you gave the girl behind the counter" CLarisse said narrowing her eyes. "Oh that! ... nothing that concerns you" he said as the door to the office opened and the girl from before came out followed by a woman who looked about fourty years old, with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with Templo Fortunae on the front and a black skirt.

"Zackary! E 'passato così tanto tempo da quando è venuto a trovarci!*" She said coming around the counter and hugging Zak enthusiastically. "It's good to see you to Bella" Zak laughed hugging back. "Who are your friends?" She asked turning to me and Clarisse "Greci" Zak said before either of us could answer. "Ah" Bella said releasing Zak from his hug, "Emily you can go back to work now" The girl nodded going back behind the counter as the Bella lead us out the back of the store to a house obscured from the street by the nearby buildings. "What're you hear for? Drachma? Weapons? Ambrosia? Nector? You have the money, we have it in stock" Bella said turning to look at us smiling with pride at the last part.

"We don't have any money, Bella" Zak said rolling his eyes, "I'm calling in a favor" His voice became dead serious. "Which one?" Bella asked as we reached the door, as it opened and a girl who looked about thirteen and a boy who looked nine tackled Zak to the ground. "Sarah, Luke good to see you two" He laughed. Sarah was around 5 foot 2 with light brown hair, she was wearing a white tank top and tan shorts. Luke had black hair and was wearing a purple T-shirt and blue jean-shorts.

"Where's Joshua?" Zak asked sitting up. "He went to get more supplies" Bella said flicking her eyes to us as we stood watching Zak pick himself up. "Hope he gets back soon" Zak said before the door opened again and a black haired man walked outside with a blonde man who looked around twnety five. "Thank you for your patronage" The black hair man called as the blonde walked off with a bag full of what looked like swords. "Thanks for the weapons!" The Blonde called back before disappearing into the street. "So... who are these people?" I asked looking at the family in front of us. "These are" Zak began only for the black haired man to cut him off with a raised hand "Zackary, I believe we can introduce ourselves" He then turned to us, "We are the only family, that I know of, that sell weapons, armor, and supplies to demigods, and provide them with the money of the gods, the Maxwells. My name is Edward, and I see you've already met my wife Bella and two of our children" Edward said with a bow.

"Call him Ed, unless you want him to beat it into you" Zak said laughing slightly as Edward went ridged. "Zackary, I don't _beat_ it into you, per se, I simply... educate you with weapons" "And when you're done you ask them if they want to call you Edward again" Zak shot back as Bella held back her laughter with her right hand. "Are we going to go over this again?" Edward asked straightening his back and stalking over to Zak "You really think I haven't trained since we last fought?" Zak asked pulling out his sword. "It's not a matter of training, it's a matter of improving" Edward said cracking his neck.

"Can you please not do this until after everything is all said and done?" Bella asked getting over her amusment and putting her hands on her hips. "Yes ma'am" Zak said sheathing his sword. "Yes dear" Ed said sounding disappointed. "Thank you" She said walking towards the house "Perché ho sposato una persona così infantile*?" she asked shaking her head. "Becuase I'm lovably childish" Ed yelled back at her before laughing loudly, "It's good to see you Zackary" "Good to see all of you again, but I'm still calling in a favor"

"Yes, I had a feeling this wasn't a socail call" Ed sighed running his hand through his hair and turning to Luke and Sarah "Kids go help you mother while we talk business" "Okay" Luke said running inside. "Zak did you ask-?" Sarah asked quietly "She'll come by in a few years" Zak said smiling happiliy "Go help your mom" "Sure!" Sarah said obviously happier. "This is one strange family" Clarisse said speaking for one of the first times since we arrived. "They seem pretty normal" I said as Zak and Ed began to talk and walk into the house followed closely by Wolf, who I hadn't noticed until now _'stealthy wolf'_

"How are they normal? They may act like this but they've all been trained, even the little boy to some extent. I want to know who their parents are and how they haven't been overrun by monsters yet" she replied walking into the house. "Oh" was all I could say as I followed her inside. "Are you sure that's wise Zackary? They only one who can fly it is Joshua, and I doubt he will help you" I heard Ed say as I walked into the kitchen. "Its the only way I can think of the get to the entrance of Hades, as quickly as possible" Zak said as he and Ed looked over a map of the western U.S. "What's the only way you can think of?" I asked as Zak looked up at me "Flight Percy. The only way I can think of is to fly there"

Translations (roughly):

Templo Fortunae: Latin for 'Temple of Fortune'

E 'passato così tanto tempo da quando sei venuto a trovarci: Italian for 'It 's been so long since you came to visit us

Greci: Italian for 'Greeks'

Perché ho sposato una persona così infantile: Italian for 'Why did I marry someone so childish'


	16. Flight

Wow... its been almost two years since I came up with this huh? Glad people are still reading even when its not updated! Anyway I have a poll on my profile that pertains to this story, more info at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!

Flight

_POV: Zackary_

"Let me get this straight," Percy said running his hand through his hair as he sat at the table in Bella's kitchen as dinner, a simple _Tortellini en Brodo_*, ovular or navel shaped pasta filled with a ground turkey, veal, and beef mixture in a beef broth garnished with various herbs, was placed in front the assembled people "You want us to _fly_ to Los Angeles?"

"Yes Percy," I said annoyed at how difficult the man was making this "I think I made it perfectly clear the first several times; In an effort to make up for the time we lost in those caves, and the walk here, we will be taking a helicopter to Los Angeles"

"Do you not understand how bad it is when I fly?" Percy asked after thanking Bella for the food "The _k__ing of the Gods_ told me not to fly again unless on a pegasus, which is outside of his domain, do you want to piss him off?" he demanded as he started eating.

"Percy a Goddess is missing and we've been given a quest, I think he'll give you a break this time" I answered before devouring the food in front of me with a vigor. After all, you never know when your next meal will be, especially on quests or in the wild. Throughout this Clarisse stayed silent either ignoring us or mulling over my plan in her head, but so far she doesn't seem to have a problem so we're good on her end.

"I don't think this is even a real quest," Percy said in between shoveling food into his mouth, which was disgusting if I may say so "After all Apollo didn't give the prophecy"

"But the Oracle did!" I almost yell, slamming my hands on the table causing the plates and utensils to clink as they jump slightly because of the force of my hands "Thus it's up to us to save Artemis and restore balance to the natural world" Seriously how hard was this to get? We have to save Mistr-... Lady Artemis as soon as possible!

_'Zackary... perhaps you're letting your 'training' get in the way of your logic thinking'_ Wolf 'said' from her place on a comfy looking pillow put out for her in the corner (AN: I realize that in recent chapters I've been ignoring that _' '_ is used for non-god telepathy and have been using _" "_ instead. I will be going back and fixing this mistake and I apologize for making it after all: I made the rules for it)

I turn and stare at her in shock _'So you're against this too?'_ I demand indignant at her scorning of Lady Artemis's kindness _'I can't believe that _you_ of all people would be against the thought of saving Lady Artemis as soon as possible'_

_'Zackary...'_ she 'said' back quietly her head coming down to rest on her paws, sounding saddened, not that it made much of a difference; we were going to fly to LA if its the last thing we do, and I intend to ensure that it wasn't.

_'Wolf,'_ I ask my eyes hard as I vaguely hear the sounds of Percy and Clarisse conversing in the background _'Are you with me or not?'_

_'Zackary I am always with you,'_ She replied lifting her head to look at me _'But I will say that I believe you are taking you loyalty to Artemis a little to far with your eagerness to save her'_

_'Wolf... she took me in, trained, and raised me when she could have let me die saying that she had no obligation to save me due to my gender'_ I say, now idly picking at my food with what was undoubtedly a reminiscent look on my face _'And I must do all I can to repay that which cannot be repayed'_

"Where are we getting the helicopter?" Clarisse asked speaking up for the first time "I get you want to hurry, and that we probably can't stop you from doing that, but that's the biggest problem I've found; where we're getting said copter" she explained her mouth half full and angled so that no food could be seen.

"That's what the favor Zackary is calling in is," Ed said finishing off his plate "Once Joshua gets here, we'll be sending him with you to get the helicopter from where we've stored it to fly it and ensure that it is returned" Clarisse nodded and looked like she accepted this explanation before turning to Bella and asking for more.

Dinner continued uneventfully until about an hour, and several servings, later when the door opened and then closed with a loud bang followed by the thudding of boots on hardwood flooring, signaling either a heavy person or one burdened with a large weight.

"I'm home!" a man called before a final thud was heard along with the rattling of metal on metal and a blonde man with blue eyes, a lean build, decent tan, and wearing blue jeans and a green tank top walked into the room holding his left arm across his chest with the inside of his right forearm to stretch it, causing Percy's eyes to widen as he leap to his feet.

"Luke!?" He yelled in disbelief getting Clarisse's attention as she to noticed the blonde and also leaped to her feet, this outcry stopping any of the others in the room from saying anything.

Blinking in surprise the blonde tilted his head and asked, oh so eloquently, "Huh?" which basically summed up the entire scene.

My hand met my face, and liked it very much as it stayed for several seconds, as I explained "He means Luke Castellan. demigod and son of Hermes who lead the demigods against Olympus and hosted the king of the Titans"

"Right" he nodded, stretching his other arm the same way as the first, "I'm not him; last I heard he was getting reborn I believe. Name's Joshua Maxwell, but just call me Josh; it sounds better" Joshua finished with a grin on his face as he jammed his right thumb at his chest, said appendage being a good six inches away from his body.

"Nice to meet you" Percy said still looking a little confused, but honestly when didn't he?, as Clarisse sighed in what sounded like relief as she sat back down. The misunderstanding over with, Ed and Bella welcomed home their eldest son, but not before Luke and Sarah jumped onto their brother in excitement.

"Welcome home son" Ed smiled as the blonde scooped up his siblings and laughed.

"It's good to be back!" Joshua said in between laughing "Can I put you two down? I need to eat"

"Fine," Sarah said pouting cutely "But you'll have to tell us a story later!" Luke looked like he would complain, but that was before he heard Sarah's exclamation.

"Yeah a story!" he agreed verbally enticing more laughter from Joshua as we watched, Percy's face full of amusement whilst Clarisse's was a mask of indifference, but she had an amused glint to her eyes as she continued eating.

"How was the trip?" Bella asked after Joshua set down his siblings and sat down, placing a plate in front of him.

"Boring and painful," he replied digging into the food as if it were his last meal "Explain to me again why we got so many broadswords and spears? Arrows and standard long swords are our best sellers"

"Because," Ed said exasperatedly, as if he'd said this a hundred times "We're running low on them and if we don't keep them in stock we lose costumers"

"But none of those kids really use them," Joshua countered "they make their own spears, and they really only buy long swords"

"Joshua, Edward please stop arguing" Bella said in a sweet voice, one with to much sweetness which made it very creepy to listen to evident in that Percy shuddered slightly.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said at the exact same time, which would have been humorous if not for the incredibly scared looks on their faces, before digging into their food once more.

"Good" Bella nodded as Percy and Clarisse, judging from the looks on their faces, were trying to figure out what just happened.

Once dinner was finished and Ed explained what Joshua was going to be doing, putting plenty of emphasis on 'tomorrow', Luke and Sarah were sent to bed, with Joshua heading up with them for the promised story, Clarisse more or less cornered me outside the room where we'd be sleeping.

_POV: Clarisse_

"Who are they?" I demanded slamming my fist on the wall next to Zak's head.

"Who are who?" He asks in response, an annoyingly smug smirk on his face, "You're going to have to be a little more specific than 'they' if you want an answer"

"The people who live in this house" I reply, who else would I mean?

"Oh them. Just some people I know" he said sliding away "Now if you'll excuse me..." with that he began to walk away. This only got me angrier as I grab him by his collar and slam _him_ into the wall.

"Not good enough" I growl, "Now tell me: Who. Are. They?"

Looking like he's struggling over something in his mind, he finally answers "Fine, but you probably won't believe me and I need an oath on the River Styx never to reveal this information to anyone. Ever"

I swear and then he tells me. Everything. About the Romans, the Maxwells, everything. "How..." I ask leaning against the wall, talking more to myself than anything else "How do they keep this a secret from us?"

"With a lot of manipulating and a lack of communication" Zak answered laughing mirthlessly "Its one of the Gods' most important and well kept secrets"

"I think I need to sleep on this" I say shaking my head at the information I was just told, "This is almost to much"

"Probably a good idea" Zak agreed

_POV: Zackary_

It was around midnight when I heard it. Having gone to bed after revealing the existence of the Roman demigods to Clarisse, but being unable to sleep, I opened the curtain and the window to look at the moon. I probably spent about an hour just sitting there watching the half moon make its way across the heavens when a crash of something solid slamming against wood sounded through out the house, followed by an unearthly howl.

"Hellhounds" I muttered quickly throwing on clothes as I grabbed my sword and dashed into the hallway. Apparently Percy, Clarisse, and Joshua had the same idea as they were in the hall at around the same time, each of them armed.

"This is the third monster attack this month" Joshua complained heading down the stairs, all the while tapping the flat of his Imperial Gold blade on his shoulder, "I've got it so go back to bed!" He called as he walked.

"May as go back to sleep" I tell the other two "Joshua is an excellent warrior, a Hellhound or two won't hurt him" walking back into the room I decide it'd be a good idea not to change out of my clothes, so I put the sword next to my bed and lay down.

Just as my head hits the pillow a scream of "_Merda_!**" rang through the house followed by a loud thud and the sound of someone running up the stairs. "_R__une maledette! Lavoro!***_" accompanied the sound of something rubbing the walls.

"Joshua!? Language!" Bella called from her room as I bolted upright and grabbed my sword, just in case.

"If you were attacked by no less than three Hellhounds and a god damned _Manticore_ when you expected a single Hellhound!" Joshua called as he entered the hall. I enter the hall directly after to see him leaning against the wall holding his shoulder with one hand as the other hung limply at his side, seeming to barely be able to hold onto his sword.

"Excuse me? Did you say three Hellhounds and a Manticore?" Ed called from the same room as the sounds of armor being put on was heard.

"Those are the only ones I saw" Joshua answered dropping his sword with a clang, "I just barely managed to activate the runes before the Hellhounds got past"

"There's more?" Percy asked as he and Clarisse entered the hall, "Why would they attack now?"

"How should I know?!" Joshua snapped as Luke and Sarah peeked their heads out of their room and gasped seeing the state he was in, before running up to him.

"Josh?!" Sarah cried looking like she was restraining herself from hugging his injured body as tears fell from her eyes "You're hurt"

"Nothing I can't handle" Joshua said grinning stupidly and patting her on the head with his non bloody hand, before doing the same to Luke, "Now go back to your rooms; Mom, Dad, and Big Brother will handle this"

They looked as if they were about to say that they wouldn't when Ed and Bella walked out of their room, Ed in what looked like Roman centorian armor holding a very large sword on his shoulder and Bella in leather armor that I can say, from experience, was extremely easy to manuver in, having sparred with her while she was wearing it enough times, and holding two wicked looking daggers "Listen to your brother" Bella said putting the daggers into sccabards on her waist so she could kneel down and hug her two youngest children "Now go back to your room and don't come out until we tell you to"

"Okay" Sarah said quietly and reluctantly before turning, grabbing Luke by the hand, and pulling him back to their shared room.

"Please don't get hurt" Luke said as Sarah pulled him the final couple of inches into their room and the sound of the door being lock followed.

"It sounds like you're going to need help" Percy said looking down the stairs at the Hellhounds, Manticore, and several other monsters assembled at the base of the stairs.

"Its going to be one hell of a fight" Clarisse agreed gripping the spear that she had been given earlier in the day to replace her broken one in an anticipation spurred vicegrip.

"What exactly is that blue wall down there?" Percy asked still looking down the stairs.

"A rune created magical wall" Ed answered "But that can be explained later; right now I need you three to take Josh to the hanger on the outskirts of town so he can get you to LA"

"What?!" both Percy and Joshua yell at the same time, one in disbelief and the other in anger.

"You want me to take them now?!" Joshua demanded grabbing his sword once more "I can fight, so I should help you; this is my family to!"

"Two of you against Hellhounds and a Manticore, among others, in a confined space?!" Percy asked shaking his head "That's suicide!" at this Ed just laughed, a loud booming laugh.

"If I can't protect my children with my own two arms, then I have no right to call myself a father!" Ed declared holding the bicep of his sword arm with his other hand as he flexed.

"Joshua" Bella said placing her hand on his noninjured shoulder "Right now your job is to ensure that these three get to Los Angeles in one piece. We'll be fine"

"And when you get back I'll knock some sense into you for getting your rear handed to you by a few Hellhounds!" Ed said clapping the man on the back loudly, much to the blonde's chagrin and pain if his groan was anything to go by "Until then stay safe and we love you"

"R-right" Joshua nodded, tears welling up in his eyes before he blinked them away "Keep Luke and Sarah safe for me okay?" at their nods he turned to us saying "Alright at the end of the hall is a locked door. We're going to use my key to unlock it and leave undetected"

"How?" Percy asked having been kept out of the loop on everything Roman.

"Magic" Joshua smirked as I shook my head at his literal use of such a childish answer.

"Ready when you are old friend" I said placing my hand on his shoulder matching his smirk with my own.

"You'd better be" he responded as he ran to the end of the hall and unlocked the door. "I'd hate for you to fall to far behind" And with that he opened the door and a cold blast of night air blew through the hall.

*Tortellini en Brodo: Italian for 'Tortellini in broth'

**Merda!: Italian for 'Shit!'

*** Rune maledette! Lavoro!: Italian for 'Damn runes! Work!'

Anyway I'm going to be having a poll on my profile where I'm basically asking if I should have a review contest, the prize being a couple of paragraphs of one of the last chapters (mostly action, that much I know. What I don't know is _which_ paragraphs from which chapter). If you're interested in casting your vote for or against this idea the poll is on my profile. Due to this poll I will be posting two more chapters of this story before switching back to my standard story updates. The poll will close on the 21st


End file.
